Little bunny
by MNLMFangirl
Summary: Achievement hunter / Raywood / X-ray and Vav / MadRay / Mad King X X-ray / X-ray X Mad King . When the X-ray and Vav crew learn about the Mad King owning a bar they decide to infiltrate it to spy on him... Unfortunately for X-ray he ends up being the one that becomes the center of it all. But maybe it won't be so bad. Warning: Yaoi and rated M for a reason. Smut in here is yaoi!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one:

"So we got information that the Mad King owns a bar. It's where he's hiding out." Hilda begins. "Well need to keep an eye on him. One of us will have to infiltrate the place and see if anything can be found."

"So one of you two?" Vav asks.

Hilda shakes her head. "Nope. We were thinking of X-ray. Though there is one thing that must be done."

"What?" X-ray asks.

"You need to get the Mad Kings attention. And what better way then the best way to get attention from quite a lot of men." Hilda says.

X-ray tilts his head.

Hilda pulls out some kid of machine like gun. "Hold still." She fires a blue beam that surrounds X-ray in light.

X-ray gasps when it's all done and gone. He grips his uniform that is a little big now. "What the fuck!" He demands.

"Well you are going to infiltrate the place." Hilda says smiling. "Besides. You can pull it off better than Vav."

"Oi!" Gavin squawks in protest.

"Well now lets make you appealing!" Ash claps her hands together excitedly.

All too soon for X-ray he finds himself dressed in tight revealing clothes and walking into the bar.

X-rays hair is even held back with a dark blue hair clip. He tries to seem normal despite being flustered and a little annoyed.

So much attention was given when X-ray was walking here alone.

He was almost scared of being attacked but he could also feel the gazes of his friends keeping him safe.

They'd help him.

X-ray approaches the counter.

The bar tender looks up. "How may I help you?" She asks. She's wearing a black sexy bunny like outfit with ears, bow tie, just above the knee stockings, boots, wrist cuffs and all.

"I'm here for a potential job." X-ray says standing tall.

"What's your name?" The bar tender asks.

"My name is Ray." X-ray says.

"Okay. Lets take you to meet the boss." The bar tender says then leads X-ray behind the counter to the office. "Go on in."

X-ray heads inside and the door closes behind him. He turns and finds the Mad King in a suit with black pants and the front open. He notes the missing bow tie.

The Mad King looks up then smiles. "How can I help you?" He asks.

"I'm here for a potential job." X-ray says glad that his voice changed to be more feminine. "My names Ray."

"Well Ray." The Mad King gets up. "I think you'll fit in quite well. With the right outfit. You look like X-ray. And we were missing someone who looked like him." He smirks.

X-ray suddenly hopes the Mad King hasn't seen right through this. "Yeah I get that a lot. It's almost annoying how some people forget X-rays a guy."

"I can imagine. Come." The Mad King leads X-ray to the locker room then into the room past it. "Here." He grabs the outfit off the hook. "It'll also help if you take off the hair clip."

X-ray swallows harshly but goes to the change room and changes. He's now wearing the light green sexy bunny suit with an X-ray symbol on one of the boobs. He also has on the white cuffs on his wrists. He stands there blushing slightly just at how much skin he's showing. "I hate this plan." He mutters under his breath. "Why'd they have to turn me into a girl?" He sighs then heads over to show the Mad King.

The Mad King nods. "Quite fitting. I'll show you around and we can get everything needed done. You can put your stuff in a locker. Just find one."

Once X-rays stuff is in the locker that he picks he's shown around and how things work. He soon finds everything needed done so the Mad King decides to let today be his first shift.

"Feel free to come to me if anything comes up or if you need me." The Mad King says.

"Yes sir." X-ray heads to begin as the Mad King explained he'd be getting his money daily. He begins helping people and finds he's not bad especially with the tray. He quickly becomes able to balance drinks on the tray with one hand. He gives the dirty glasses to the man cleaning them when he's approached by the Mad King.

"Your shift is done today. You did well." The Mad King says. "Here's your money."

"Thanks." X-ray takes the money.

"And don't forget your always welcome in my office if you need me." The Mad King says smiling then leaves.

"Is he... hitting on me?" X-ray questions. He decides to leave it for now and goes to change. He makes it to the apartment and finds the others there.

"Did you get in?" Vav asks. "We got away once you were inside to not give you away."

"Yeah I got in." X-ray confirms slightly crossing his arms over his chest.

"Good. Operation spying begins!" Ash says grinning. "You really pull off being a girl really well." She informs him.

"I guess I'll take that as a compliment but I'd much rather be my usual self thank you very much." X-ray says. "You just had to pick me to do it. I feel a little stupid for following with this stupid plan… But I'm in this mess so I can't back down now."

"Don't worry X-ray. We'll turn you into a girl mostly when you don't go out as X-ray." Hilda explains to him. "You know to help keep up the illusion you aren't him."

"Thank you. That is very much appreciated." X-ray sighs in relief and he is all too happy when he is turned back into a guy by Hilda's machine. He goes to change into his X-ray outfit just in case some villain decides to appear only to head to the living room. He settles on the couch feeling a little tired from his day at work so he decides that a nap is in order. He closes his eyes and ends up drifting off.

When he awakens he finds that he slept for maybe thirty minutes.

He decides to get up and get something to eat. He figures he might as well enjoy his time as a guy for now as well as his time to relax.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

X-rays been working at the Mad Kings bar for almost a week and nothing has come up. He's become one of the favourites mostly because of how he looks as a girl. He makes sure to play hard to get which ended up only heightening their interest.

The Mad King always made sure to pay him personally every single day.

X-ray has found that he doesn't mind and that the Mad King seems really really nice. He's had to remind himself the Mad Kings a villain but for some reason his body fights against it. He's sure it must be because the Mad King seems so nice now. He doesn't understand why his heart fills with warmth and sometimes skips a beat around the Mad King. He is just finishing up his shift by taking two drinks to two gentlemen who are discussing business. He has the tray still balanced with one hand as he kept up his skills in this new job.

The Mad King approaches and X-ray turns. He gently reaches over and places a hand on X-rays chin. "Say little bunny. Want to play? Why not come to my office after work?"

X-ray places his fist, well mostly the back of his wrist against his hip. "Are you hitting on me?" He asks but his heart beat a little faster and his body tingled in interest.

"How can I not?" The Mad King asks slightly tilting his head. "I fell in love with you at first sight."

X-ray finds himself blushing and soon the words are tumbling out of his mouth before he thinks. "Maybe. I'll see you later." He then heads to finish his shift.

"I'll see you there little bunny." The Mad King heads off.

X-ray decides to head straight there instead of going to change. He knocks then opens the door.

The Mad King looks up smiling and X-ray comes in shutting the door behind himself. "Come."

X-ray moves closer blushing and nervous.

The Mad King gets up making X-ray stop. He goes over to X-ray and looks into his eyes. "You're beautiful you know." He says. "However." He zaps X-ray turning him back into a guy.

X-ray gasps and tries to keep the outfit from falling off mainly his chest as his boobs helped hold it in place. He also can't help his thoughts about being found out about.

"I like you better this way. The real X-ray I fell in love with when I met you." The Mad King admits.

X-ray looks at the Mad King in surprise. "You do?"

"Yes." The Mad King places a hand on X-rays cheek caressing it gently. "I've wanted you at my side for so long X-ray. Or do you prefer Ray?"

"Ray is just my real name." X-ray mutters.

"Then I'll know what to call you." The Mad King then kisses X-ray shocking him. He moves his hands and removes the outfit while distracting X-ray with the kiss.

Soon before X-ray knows how he's almost completely naked.

The Mad King moves away only to lock the door then goes back to X-ray who slightly covers himself blushing red. "No need. You're beautiful." He purrs pulling X-ray against him.

X-ray gasps softly at feeling the Mad Kings erection brush against his thigh. His mind goes foggy and all he wants is the other. He almost wonders if this really is love but he knows there's no way it could be anything else. He finds himself kissing the Mad King again who kisses back.

The Mad King backs X-ray up to against the desk until X-ray is laying on his back mostly on the desk. He removes the stockings and boots then kisses X-rays jaw.

X-ray can't help a soft moan and tilts his head back allowing the other more access.

"Would you be more comfortable here or against the wall?" The Mad King asks.

X-rays heart skips a beat at the fact that the Mad King really does care enough to ask him. "Maybe the wall would be better." He admits a little embarrassed. He doesn't believe that he'll be quite comfortable here.

"No need to be embarrassed." The Mad King says kissing X-Rays cheek. He pulls back and X-ray shifts so he's only leaning against the desk.

X-ray almost gasps as the Mad King begins to strip himself of his clothes. He must admit that his mouth waters when he sees the others body.

Now with them both naked the Mad King wraps his arms around X-rays waist pulling him against him. Their erections brushing against each other making them moan softly.

The Mad King backs him to a wall so X-ray is trapped between the wall and the Mad King. He lifts X-ray up until the other wraps his legs around his waist. He leans closer to whisper in X-rays ear. "My names Ryan."

X-ray gasps softly. "I like that name."

The Mad King smiles against X-rays ear then he moves down to X-rays neck. "I like your name too." One of his hands move from the back of X-rays thighs to move towards his entrance while the other gropes one of X-rays ass cheeks.

X-ray gasps but the Mad King hushed him.

"It'll be okay. I just want to prepare you." The Mad King assures him. He brings three fingers towards X-rays mouth. "Get them wet. It'll be easier with how tight you seem to be."

"I wouldn't be surprise." X-ray says blushing hard. "I've never had sex before." He then takes the diners into his mouth to make them wet.

The Mad King growls possessively then bites onto X-rays neck to leave a mark like a claim. "Mine."

"I'm yours!" X-ray moans around the fingers and bucks his hips against the other getting them to both moan. His mind too foggy to think right now except for his need to have the Mad king aka Ryan.

The Mad King pulls his fingers out and brings them to X-rays entrance slipping two inside.

X-ray moans and shifts at this as it feels a little weird.

The Mad King gently hushes him. "I just need to prepare you. It'll make it less painful."

X-ray nods and lets the Mad King stretch him. He finds as soon as he gets used to it the Mad King adds the third finger spreading him open wider. He moans softly at the stretch.

The Mad King groans and removes his fingers. "Fuck. You have no idea what you do to me." He says then spits into his hand to slick up his erection.

X-ray tries to spread his legs subconsciously in anticipation while still keeping them around the others waist.

The Mad King lines himself up with X-rays entrance then thrusts inside seething himself in fully. He hopes to get X-ray used to it faster this way.

X-ray moans a little loudly in pain but also in pleasure.

The Mad King kisses X-ray wanting all of his moans to be for him and no one else.

They begin a make out session that X-ray groans out words into.

"Move. Please!"

The Mad King breaks the kiss as they both are slightly panting only long enough to speak. "Of course dear rose." He then kisses him again and pulls out then slams back in.

X-ray throws his head back with a loud moan at this.

The Mad King keeps a slow yet hard pace until he no longer hears X-rays moans no longer sound in pain.

"Oh yes!" X-ray moans to the other. "Mm! You feel so good!"

"So do you." The Mad King responds then bites on X-rays earlobe causing X-ray to buck his hips. He releases X-ray's earlobe as he begins thrusting as hard and as fast he can.

X-ray is moaning rather loudly and though at first the Mad King wanted to keep it all for himself he also has a part the wants to make sure everyone knows that X-ray's his.

The Mad King keeps up his pace and aiming for X-ray's sweet spot causing X-ray to claw at his back in pleasure when he hits it.

"Mad King!" X-ray moans and the Mad King bucks his hips right after almost like a pleasurable reward. "If you keep going…. Like this…. I'll…. I'll cum!" He moans out a little breathlessly but full of pleasure. His head is tilted back and against the wall as the other continues to fuck him.

"Isn't that the point?" The Mad King purrs and it causes X-ray to shiver in pleasure. He continues his pace and feels up his ass and thighs as best as he can as he continues his thrusting at the same pace with each thrust going to X-ray's sweet spot. "Come on. Cum for me. I've always wanted to do this with you." He says then places a loving kiss on X-rays lips after grabbing his chin to tilt the others head down to kiss him.

"RYAN!" X-ray moans into the Mad King's mouth as he cums.

The Mad King thrusts one last time into X-ray then moans out to the other as he fills him up with cum. "Ray."

They stay there for a moment rocking against each other lightly through their orgasm until they come down from their orgasmic high.

The Mad King pulls out then lets X-ray stand on his feet. "You're good."

"So are you." X-ray admits looking into the others eyes.

"Do you wanna know why I started this bar?" The Mad King asks after a few moments of lovingly gazing into each other's eyes.

"Why?" x-ray slightly tilts his head in curiosity.

"Because when you and Vav stopped me with the help of Mogar I learned that if I wanted to be with you then I'd have to change my ways. So I decided to change to just a simple bar owner. Imagine my happiness and confusion when you came. At first I wasn't sure why you were a girl then I realized you must be trying to act as someone else to get close to me. Little did you know that was not needing." He kisses X-ray's cheek.

X-ray blushes softly. "You're really sweet you know." He says.

The Mad King smiles. "Of course especially for you." He responds.

X-ray smiles. "I can get used to this."

The Mad King wraps his arms around X-ray's waist pulling him close. "And never let the world change that. I don't care if I have to fight them if it means we can be together."

X-ray can see just how serious the Mad King is and smiles more. "Thank you." He says sharing another kiss with the other.

It's a little later than usual when X-ray returns.

"What happened?" Vav questions as the others hurry over hearing that he's back.

"Turns out our worries about the Mad King can be put to rest." X-ray says. "He built the bar to change from being a villain."

"How are you sure?" Hilda asks.

"He told me." X-ray responds.

"What if he saw through your disguise and is tricking you?" Vav questions in worry.

"I believe we can trust him. He knew all along. He told me that as well." X-ray informs them. "Just wait. I'm sure he'll prove himself."

Vav blinks. "You talk as if you've fallen in love with him or something."

X-ray blinks gaining a slight blush on his cheeks. "Well…"

Vav squawks. "No way! You like him!"

"Okay fine!" X-ray huffs turning away. "And he did it because he likes me too okay? Just trust me on this."

Hilda looks hesitant but Gavin smiles after a few moments.

"Okay." Vav says. "I trust you X-ray."

X-ray shares a smile with Vav glad that he believes him.

The Mad King and X-ray kept up with their relationship and X-ray still helps out at the bar but is no longer turned into a girl.

Anyone who asked X-ray tried to shrug it off as just wanting to be a girl at the time then deciding to switch back.

No one really questioned him after that.

The Mad King has been good and has even helped Hilda in the lab allowing them to make great new inventions together.

X-ray is really proud of his boyfriend slash lover on how much he's grown away from evil even proving himself to the others. He knows that the other will always love him as much as he love him and that no one will hurt him then get away with it.

The Mad King would never allow that. Which is also a reason why the Mad King tries to keep X-ray behind the counter as he wants to keep X-ray as his own… So X-ray has to assure him that no drunk man or woman or even any sober ones is going to steal him away.

X-ray couldn't ask for a happier ending.

The end.

AN:

Mostly written on my phone. This story was meant to be a short story so there is a small number of chapters yes.

I hope you enjoyed!

Reviews are awesome and flamers will be used to make cake!

Kitkat.


End file.
